


Give us back our daughter

by Real_Nola_LaRue



Series: Jessika pava/Poe Dameron one Shots [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: Baby, Blaster - Freeform, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2018, Love, No Smut, Rogue One Meantioned, Scarif, Shara Bey - Freeform, Taken, This is kind of like the movie Taken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Nola_LaRue/pseuds/Real_Nola_LaRue
Summary: Newborn baby girl Shara Pava-Dameron is taken from her parents by Assassins, Can Jess and Poe get her back?





	Give us back our daughter

"Just breath." Poe told Jess, holding her hand.

"It hurts!" She cried.

"It's will be okay, I promise, just one more push, and we'll be Parents." Jess grunted as she pushed, but then, she heard the sound of a baby crying. Their baby. 

"It's a girl!" The nurse said. The couple smiled, they had a daughter. 

"What should we name her?" Poe asked.

"Shara, Shara Dameron." Poe smiled at the mention of his mother's name. Shara began to whimper, The nurse wrapped a blanket around her and handed her to the baby's mother, Jess gently rocked her back and forth until their daughter fell asleep.

"She's perfect, I Love you both so much." Poe kissed his wife on the forehead, then his daughter.

"I love you too." They just sat there, staring at the baby in Jess's arms. The nurse came back and asked if she could see Shara for a moment to take some tests, and Jess handed her to the nurse. 

But after she walked away, Blaster fire rained down on the Med-bay. Jessika screamed, knowing her daughter was out there. The nurse holding Shara was the one firing. Poe bolted out of the room, trying to take down the assassin, but it was no use, she had already gotten away, with Shara.

"No!" Jess cried out, she tried to get out of bed but she was so sore, she could barely get up. Tears fell from her eyes, they lost their daughter, and they only just got her.

\---------------

"General can we please have clearence to find Shara! We need to find our daughter!" Poe  yelled. 

"Commander, of all people you know I would want my child back, and you know I would do anything to have Ben Back, but you and lieutenant Pava need to wait. I can't give you clearence now, but I promise, you will get Shara back." Leia reassured him. Poe walked back into his and Jess's room and told her what was going to happen. She buried her head into his shoulder and started sobbing. Shara was so special to them, they had waited so long and tried so much to have her.

 

"Mrs. Dameron, it seems unlikely you will be able to have a child and if you do conceive, the baby might not make it. I'm sorry." Jess put her hand up to her mouth and began crying.

"Poe wake up! I'm bleeding!" She took the blankets off of herself and Poe to reveal blood stained sheets. Poe looked at Jess then the small bump on her stomach.

"I'm sorry, but you've miscarried."

 

Shara was their only Daughter, and the only baby they would probably ever have. They had to get her back.

\--------------------

"Poe are you sure about this?" Jessika asked, they were beside their X-wings, ready to take off in order to find Shara.

"Yes, you said you would do anything for her, this is anything." Jess nodded and climbed up the ladder of the ship.  As they flew, Jess started tearing up, Poe heard her.

"Jessika? What's wrong."

"It's just... What if we can't get her back."

"Have hope, we will get her back." 

\-------------

"Can someone shut her up!" Kieran said. Shara was unstoppably crying, no matter what anyone did, she would just keep Screaming.

"Can't we kill her now?!" Diní asked, holding the Screaming baby.

"No, not yet, she's leverage, this is Dameron's daughter, And Poe himself will definitely come, and when he does, we will kill the best Pilot in the Resistance and The First order will pay up. The baby brat will have to stay alive." Diní rolled her eyes, and set Shara Down.

"Can we at least knock her out?"

"How do you knock out a baby? It's kinda hard to punch them without crushing their head." 

"Just get the anesthesia." Diní walked to the back of their hide out and found a syringe with a clear liquid in it.

"How much of dosage?" Kieran put his index and thumb close together, meaning just a small amount. Diní quicky injected the anesthesia, Shara screamed louder then fell asleep.

"Thank force."

\-----------

Poe and Jess landed on Scarif. Only a year before Poe was born, a battle was fought there, and one of his father's friends died in that battle, it was a hard time, but Poe put this thought away. Jess spotted a broken base.

"Look, over there." She pointed at the base, Poe noticed there was a few people inside, They looked at each other and ran. Jess kicked down the door, and the assassins flinched, But lifted their guns.

"Well, well, you showed up."

"Give us back our daughter!" Poe yelled 

"Your daughter, she's fine, but you won't be." Dilí shot Poe, hitting him in the stomach.

"Poe!" Jess saw her husband fall to the ground, she ran to him, but before she could, Dilí put his blaster to Her head.

"Help him, and you will die." Jess looked at Poe, in so much pain, but through the pain he muttered, "S-save S-shara." Jess looked over and saw her, asleep on a table. Her mother instincts kicked in, so she kicked him where the sun don't shine. Dilí fell back and Jess got up and ran to her daughter, looking at her small pink face.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." She picked her up and kissed her face. But she didn't wake up.

"If you killed her-" 

"She isn't dead, just asleep, she will wake up. But you won't." Dilí got up and aimed his blaster at her, ready to fire. The sound of baster fire came through, but it wasn't from him.

Karé and Snap stood in the broken door way, Karé holding up her riffle. They noticed Poe on the floor and Snap pulled him up.

"C'mon, we need to go." Jess held Shara close and ran out with the others. 

\-------------

They got back to base, and Poe was rushed to the Med-bay. Leia saw Jess, crying while holding Shara.

"I'm sorry General, I just couldn't leave her." She cried.

"It's alright, but you see what happens when you disobey. But, I'm glad you Daughter is alright." 

"Thank you."


End file.
